Marinette's Silent Life
by KingOfTheWorld'sFanfiction
Summary: What happens if in the Miraculous world Marinette is Deaf and Adrien only has eyes for Marinette, what if Hawk Moth and the Miraculous didn't exist and what if the reason she's deaf was caused by an incident.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter #1

The Beginning

It happened on a day like any other when Marinette was in year Four she was getting picked on by Chloe who kept calling her fat and ugly and a loser which is normal for kids to bully their peers but on this particular day Marinette had lost her Grandmother unable to deal with the stress she ran out onto the street and was accidentally hit by a car she only had minor wounds except there had also been a loud crack and screech from the car that most people could handle but Marinette's ears had always been sensitive the loud bang and screech popped her ear drums the damage was irreversible.

Chloe didn't think she did anything wrong said that Marinette was the idiot who ran out onto the street but everyone blamed her anyway it took her a few months to get back on her feet and get used to not being able to hear anything Chloe's Father paid the medical bill as well as for lessons on how to speak sign language, it didn't give her, her hearing back but it helped. It's been a few years now and Marinette has gotten used to her silent life not a single sound echoes through her ears but it doesn't stop her from staying positive today she starts year 10 which she's excited and ready for.

At School in Class the teacher introduces herself then announces two new students "There are two new students joining this class this semester the first is this young lady Alya Césaire" Alya walks in and waves to everyone the teacher continues "The second won't be starting for a few months Adrien Agreste" his name got a mixed response from the boys and mostly excited screams from the girls "Now Alya let's see why don't you sit next to Marinette, I'll find a better seat for you but in the meantime please deal with it.

Alya scans the seats as she spots a shy girl with raven blue hair waving at her so Alya sits down next to her and says "Hey, I'm Alya nice to meet you!" she holds out her hand to shake it but Marinette smiles as she writes down on a little note pad which says "Hi, I'm Marinette. Nice to meet you." she then shakes Alya's hand. Alya frowned looking at Marinette curiously. Marinette scribbles something else down and shows it to Alya and it says "Sorry, I'm Deaf so I can't hear you.

Alya thinks for a second then smiles and gets her own notepad out and writes down something it says "My name is Alya, I hope we can be friends" Marinette smiles and nods at her Nino turns to Alya and smiles "Hey, there I see you meet our class mute" Nino smiles at Marinette speaking as he makes hand signs "Hey, Marinette how are you this morning?" Marinette nods and makes hand signs "Okay, I made a new friend so I'm actually pretty excited!" Nino chuckles and nods "yeah I hear that"

Alya, Nino and Marinette become like the three musketeers Nino even teaches Alya some hand signs to help her hold a conversation with Marinette Chloe still being the bitch she is teases Marinette but she always gets protected my Alya and Nino both figuratively and physically they always stand in front of her to shield her.

Anyway 5 months past by and Adrien walked into class he arrived before Marinette or Alya and saw Chloe sticking gum to Marinette's seat. "Hey!" he said walking up to the seat "You can't do that someone probably sits there!" Nino sighs "She knows let me introduce you to the bitch of the school" Adrien pushes Chloe out of the way and tries to get the gum off before he can though there's a tap on the back of his shoulder he turns to see Alya "Hey! Mister I don't know who you think you are but that's my friends seat she gets enough stress without some big shot new kid picking on her!"

Nino tries to interrupt "wait Alya…" Alya doesn't let him finish "Not now Nino!" she turns back to Adrien "Well what do you have to say for yourself!?" Adrien feeling a little overwhelmed "It's not what you think I… uh I…" he sees Marinette behind her and her innocent sweet shy face pulls at his heart strings just then the teacher walks in and starts class forcing everyone to take their seats luckily the long seats were long enough so Marinette didn't have to sit on the gum.

After class Adrien had to go to fencing practise then piano lessons after which he saw it starting to rain as he got to the exit of the building to see the quiet shy girl he saw with Alya earlier this morning "Hey, your that girl" Marinette hears his voice and anger boils up inside her until he offers her his umbrella "Sorry about this morning it wasn't me who put the gum on your seat I was trying to get it off actually" Marinette realises the confusion and blushes and nods her head in forgiveness.

Adrien smiles "does that mean you forgive me?" Marinette nods and Adrien smiles "does that mean we can be friends?" Marinette thinks for a moment then gives Adrien a big smile and nods which makes Adrien smile back Adrien offers Marinette the umbrella again and she takes it then it clasps onto her making her blush and she lifts it off Adrien smiles at her as he walks into the rain and makes it to his limo then looks back at Marinette and waves she shyly waves back smiling to herself.

Chloe watching everything is not happy Adrien is her future husband in her head and this is not a positive reinforcement to that future, over the next few weeks Adrien, and Marinette become really good friends, and yet he'd never heard her speak, "Hey, Marinette you don't talk a lot do you?" Marinette reading his lips was able to figure out what he said and frowns "She's deaf!" Chloe raises her voice from across the room "so you might as well forget about her and hang with me!" she tries to cuddle up.

Adrien surprised looks at Nino and Alya they both nod their heads so Adrien smiles pushing Chloe away and he uses sign language to talk to Marinette "Hey, is this better?" Marinette's hear beats faster and she smiles and nods

2 years later Chloe hasn't gotten anywhere with Adrien whereas Marinette hasn't even tried to get close to him but he's only seen eyes for her in her heart she misses talking she wishes she could hear, so she decides to say his name "A… Adr… Adrin" Adrien looks at her and smiles and uses sign language to talk to her "did you just say my name out loud?" Marinette nods but Chloe just laughs "Of course she'd say it wrong unbelievable you should just give up on existing Marinette your just a waste of space right now!"

Marinette frowns knowing Chloe for as long as she has she can guess part of what she said and reads her lips to get the rest of it making her run away crying Chloe returns to hitting on Adrien "Now, that the third wheel is gone why don't you and me get to know each other better. Huh?!" Adrien forcibly removes her hand then leaves to go after Marinette shocking Chloe "What?!"

Adrien finds Marinette hiding in a broom closet he uses sign language to say "are you okay?" she just shakes her head and says with sign language "I just wanted to say your name but…" Adrien puts his finger to her lips even though she wasn't actually talking and says to her "it's okay I think it was kind of cute but if it really bothers you that much I'm sure I can help you say my name properly" she nods with determination and he smiles Adrien cups her cheeks and kisses her thinking she'd push him away but is pleased when she doesn't

Adrien smiles at her after they break the kiss and says "would you like to go out on a date sometime?" Marinette nods and wraps her arms around him happy kissing him one last time making Nino and Alya watch sigh happily but Chloe just snaps her pencil.

This is my first Ladybug and Chat Noir story let me know what you think I'm also thinking of doing an Adrien Blind story tell me if you'd like me to work on that one or keep on with this story


	2. Chapter 2: Marinette's Perfect Birthday

Chapter #2

Marinette's Perfect Birthday

 **A/N: PM me if you want Marinette to stay Def regain her hearing or if you just don't care**

It had been three months since Adrien and Marinette had got together and they had gone out on ten dates but the first three were the most tough for Marinette the first one Marinette was a bit reclusive she'd never been out on a single date her entire life because everyone preferred to keep their distance from her because she couldn't hear, but for some unknown reason Adrien felt drawn to her the same way a moth is to a flame or more accurately a bee is to a flower, the date was just a little lunch at a small café.

The second date she felt a little more comfortable Adrien took her to see a silent film where the words were on screen for her to read an no sound needed Adrien explained that she wasn't missing out on anything and it made her super happy.

The third date Marinette was super excited they went to the shopping mall where Adrien was dragged around while Marinette bought a bunch of things not her typical day out but she felt like it was something he'd be used to and she had more fun than she expected she would at the end of the date they had ice cream and Adrien's driver drove her home and she fell asleep in her arms being absolutely exhausted.

 **A/N: In this universe Adrien is still a model for a popular magazine but his father is in charge of inventions and such.**

It's only a few days before Marinette's birthday and Adrien wanted to do something special so he was trying to work out the perfect gift that's when it hit him. On the day of her birthday he approached her and gave her, a bundle of her most favourite flours she sniffed them and nodded her head in appreciation he kisses her cheek knowing how flustered she gets when he kisses her in public.

Alya smiles "aww. How cute" this makes Marinette blush Chloe watches from afar mumbling curses at Marinette while Nino hangs his arm around Adrien's neck "Adrien my friend you certainly know how to treat a lady Marinette is certainly lucky Adrien shakes his head "No, I'm the lucky one I've found the kindest most generous girl in the world." Alya nods "True, she does put others before herself doesn't she" Nino nods in agreement "definitely the opposite of Chloe" Adrien chuckles "Don't be too hard on her I bet she just hides behind it her bullying."

Alya looks shocked at him defending Chloe "Wait you don't know, do you?" Adrien looks confused "Know what?" Marinette sees what Alya is about to tell him and shakes her head furiously then tells Adrien with sing language "It's okay it doesn't matter." Alya sighs "alright if you say so." Adrien nods "you're the boss today lady Marinette now I'm coming by your house tonight at 8 so be ready okay" Marinette nods Adrien frowns looking over at Chloe who waves Adrien sighs then shakes it off as he walks with Marinette and the gang.

That night at Marinette's it's nearly eight and she's dressed up nicely and her parents have a proud look on their faces making her blush that's when Adrien walks in dressed up nicely and he shakes Tom's hand and hugs Sabine and promises to take good care of her but they stop them before he leaves and give Marinette a key to the house and say "we're actually going out of town for a few days it's our anniversary this weekend so we're going away for a few weeks" Tom says then turns to Adrien "I hope we can count on you and her friends to look out for her Adrien" Adrien nods and smiles "you got nothing to worry about I'll look after her.

After that Adrien took Marinette by the hand and to his limo he took her for a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant the prices were so expensive one menu piece was probably enough to buy an entire day's worth of her bakery's sales after that Adrien takes her to a beautiful place atop a hill looking out onto the ocean it looked so beautiful especially with the moon shining down on it

Marinette kisses his cheek but frowns when she sees him crying and says "Adrin" which she only says out loud when she feels she needs to "Adrin what's wrong?" Adrien looks at her "Huh?" he feels the tear going down his cheek and wipes it away "Nothing it's nothing I just…" Marinette holds his hand and they intertwine fingers that's when she puts her ear to his heart and she feels to vibrations of his heartbeat and for a moment she thinks she can actually hear it but it's disappeared soon after she looks up at him again and using sing language says "it's important to you isn't it? This spot holds a special place in your heart."

Adrien nods "My Mum died a few months back it's one of the reasons we moved back here she wanted her ashes to be buried here and this spot is where we left them I'm sure the wind and sea has blown and carried them away, but this spot is also the last place we visited before we left for America not only that but it was a spot special to her she brought me here a few times but it's where she enjoyed to get away and draw it was her 'secret garden of inspiration' as she liked to call it" Marinette felt a huge tug at her heart and looked up at Adrien saying with her hands "and you brought me here?" Adrien nods of course why wouldn't I? I… I love you Marinette" at that moment all shyness and reclusiveness disappears from Marinette she tacks Adrien to the ground kissing him with a deep passion ignoring everyone else around.

After five minutes of kissing they needed air to breath and Adrien smiles and holds her hand she then takes his in turn and pulls him away he has the driver take them to her place where Tom and Sabine had already left Adrien goes to say goodbye but Marinette doesn't let him she takes his hand and pulls him into the bakery then up to her room she seemed a little flustered

Finally it hit Adrien why she was so embarrassed at him being the her bedroom when she'd brought him here a few times already "are you sure?" he asked concerned she was forcing herself Marinette nodded slowly and started undressing herself with shaking hands that's when Adrien knew he had to do something so he took her hands and said "We don't have to do it straight away we can take it slow" Marinette nods her head and kisses him and he kisses her back like back at Adrien's mother's secret garden but with less desperation

After a while Adrien starts moving down his hand down her leg and slowly takes her clothes off and she starts taking his off and they both say out loud in unsion "I love you" Marinette says it perfectly after practise the next morning Adrien wakes up next to Marinette in her bed and they're both naked trying to wake her he gets up and puts some spare cloths he had his driver pick up for him and he makes breakfast for her special blue berry pancakes and makes a 4 stack and takes it in to Marinette who wakes up from the smell and she sees him holding a tray before she starts eating it she kisses him.

They enjoy the weekend together but on Sunday he had to go home or else his dad would get worried but he promised that if she needed anything or got scared she could text him at any time and he'd come running, so with one last kiss he leaves her to her devices


End file.
